


(podfic of) Rush

by neverbalance



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of greedy_dancer's Rush. </p><p> <i>It’s like they finally realized they have bodies that want and need and clamour and neither of them can slow down until they are satisfied.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649260) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 
  * Inspired by [Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649260) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> greedy_dancer notes: Set a short time after the end of S2, so spoilers for that.

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gn5toyccrcqnalx) | at the [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013042006.zip) (mp3, 5MB, 8m)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed, please feel free to point out editing hiccups or other mistakes. Thanks very much to greedy_dancer for giving blanket permission! I stumbled over the fic while perusing the Blanket Permission AO3 tag, a link to which had been [RT'ed by @podfic](https://twitter.com/podfic/status/324973466870767616) and originally linked by @octette. I couldn't resist podficcing it _right now_. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
